


Precious hoodies

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Digger got his fluffy hoodie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing because

  
”Sam Sam Sam Sam ahhhhhh Sammy help it’s a disaster!”

Sam actually fell off the chair he had been sitting on, scared half to death by Digger’s suddenly cry that sounded all sorts of devastated and horrified. With his heart racing he ran to the bedroom, all kinds of horror scenarios flashing through his mind.

“Look! Sam my hoodie it’s gotten torn! Sammy this was my favourite hoodie!” Digger held up the broken garment high in the air, waiting for Sam to properly see it before he rushed towards Sam and pressed tightly against his chest, squishing the hoodie between them.

This all happened so fast Sam barely had time to even understand anything before Digger was already in his arms. And when he did realize this was all about a hoodie he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and sigh but he wrapped his arms around the devastated man anyway.

“We can try to fix it babe, I’ll find someone who can fix it for you.” He said, soothingly rubbing Digger’s back and pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“But it won’t be the same! Sammy I loved this hoodie…” Digger mumbled weakly, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and fiddling with the fabric.

Sam knew how much Digger loved hoodies. If it was up to Digger, he would buy a new one at least once a day and they would be living knee deep in them. As much as he liked looking like he’s straight from the fifties, he would never give up his hoodies. He always said how they’re the most comfiest piece of clothing in the world and they kept him warm.

“I’m sorry Rü-Rü, I really am. But it was an old hoodie already, you wore it a lot, it couldn’t have lasted forever.” Sam spoke gently, holding Digger even closer before stepping away a little and lifting Digger’s chin up with a finger. “Come on, leave it on the bed, I’ll still try to get it fixed. Come with me to the living room, remember you asked if we could have a Ben Stiller movie marathon? How about we have it now baby?” He suggested, smiling sweetly as he thumbed Digger’s jaw.

“Really?” His smile only widened when he saw Digger’s eyes light up and he nodded before leaning down to seal the deal with a kiss, mentally thanking himself that he keeps emergency diet coke and candy stashes around the house just for these kinds of situations.

 

 

A few days later there was a knock on the door around noon. Digger was lounging on the coach, enjoying his early afternoon doze of diet coke and out of habit he called for Sam to get it.

“Babe I’m in the shower, you get it!” Came a shout back and Digger huffed and pouted but got up anyway, stomping to the door and opening it and finding a delivery man outside.

“Hello, I have a package for a Mr…Rüdiger Brans?”

“Um, yeah that’s me.” Digger answered, utterly confused since he was sure he hadn’t ordered anything. The man handed a large package to him after he signed it, wishing him a good day before rushing off and Digger could only stare at the box in his hands as he closed the door with his foot and he almost collided with Sam on his way back to the couch, momentarily taking notice how he was only wearing a towel and was drying his hair with another.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, pointing at the package.

“I have no idea…I’m sure I haven’t ordered anything but it’s clearly from some online shop…” Digger muttered.

“Well open it and see what’s inside.” Sam offered and Digger had to look up at him, furrowing his brows, Sam sounded suspicious. But without another word he went to sit on the couch, taking a few more seconds to just stare at the box before slowly opening it. Sam sat down next to him just in time to see Digger’s face go from shock to disbelief to pure and utter joy.

“Sam! Oh Sam it’s a hoodie! B-but…how…what…did…did you buy this?” Digger gasped, not quite able to tear his eyes away from his new addition to his hoodie collection but still not daring to pick it up either.

“Yes I did, I thought it might cheer you up. Come on pick it up, I hope you like it.” Sam answered calmly but still not quite helping the grin on his lips.

Digger took his time picking up the garment from the box, letting his fingers feel the fabric as he unfolded it. It was a bluish gray hoodie with a furry lining, zippered pockets and a scull artwork on the left chest. Digger fell in love with it instantly.

“Is it alright? I thought it looked comfy and warm and I thought the colour would look good on you.” Sam said softly, scooting closer to him and placing a hand at the small of his back.

“I love it! Oh Sam it’s perfect! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Digger squealed and threw himself in Sam’s arms, kissing his face all over before pulling back enough to slip his new hoodie on, snuggling into it happily.

“I knew it would look good on you.” Sam smiled as he couldn’t resist helping Digger zip up the zipper and straighten the hood. Digger just beamed at him, grinning from ear to ear and his eyes sparkling from joy and Sam made a mental note to make this a habit, he could never get tired to seeing his boyfriend happy like this.


End file.
